The Last Goodbye
by aleathory
Summary: Namun kini semuanya sudah terlambat, baginya atau bagi mereka.


**A/N: **Akhirnya setelah sekian lama bikin fanfic lagi, yay 8D Baik, sebenarnya saya bikin Author's Note cuma mau promosi untuk mengisi formulir Indonesia Fanfiction Award di bit. ly/ifa11form , kalau Anda-anda belum tahu apa itu Indonesia Fanfiction Award, silahkan pejret salah satu link yang ada di profil saya, thank you~

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Goodbye<strong>

Ia menyaksikan mereka datang satu per satu ke lahan hijau tersebut, berbalut pakaian hitam dari atas ke bawah. Lucu, mengingat fakta hitam selalu menjadi warna favoritnya dari segala warna yang ada. Ada sesuatu mengenai hitam yang menarik hatinya, menarik perhatiannya. Warna hitam sesuai dengannya, membuatnya merasa nyaman. Bukan karena ia berada dalam kegelapan, meski pun pakaiannya hitam dan dandanannya juga hitam, ia tak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang seringkali dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang berpakaian sepertinya. Kau tahu—hal-hal semacam mengirisi lenganmu sendiri dan mencoba obat-obatan terlarang, ia tidak pernah mencobanya sekali pun.

Ia dapat melihat mata mereka sembab, karena air mata yang keluar dari kantung air mata mereka. Entah mengapa melihat mereka seperti itu membuatnya merasa terharu, merasa menyadari akhirnya yang memedulikannya. Meski air mata itu hanya untuk sehari itu saja, meski air mata tersebut hanyalah bagian dari akting semata. Ia akan menganggap bahwa mereka tulus, namun ia yakin bahwa air mata mereka adalah air mata yang tulus.

Sungguh, jika ada cara lain untuknya meninggalkan mereka semua, maka ia akan memilih cara tersebut. Ia tak pernah menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang gadis yang egois, ia yakin ia adalah seorang gadis yang tak egois karena menyimpan segala problematikanya bagi dirinya sendiri dan tak mau membebankannya pada orang lain. Namun saat ini, di saat ia menyaksikan mereka dari jauh, ia tak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa ia sesungguhnya egois karena telah membiarkan mereka tak mengetahui alasannya memilih untuk pergi alih-alih memberitahu mereka dan membiarkan mereka tahu. Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa bukan salah mereka ia pergi, namun sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat. Ia tak dapat memberitahu mereka.

Ia benar-benar ingin memberitahu mereka, bahwa ini bukanlah salah mereka dan bahwa ia melakukan hal ini karena banyak alasan yang akan tetap menjadi misteri bagi mereka semua. Ia kini tahu bahwa rasa sakitnya berakhir ketika rasa sakit mereka baru saja akan dimulai. Ia tahu mereka bertanya pada diri mereka sendiri, mengapa ia memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya? Apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan atau katakan agar bisa menyelamatkannya dan membuatnya tetap hidup? Tetap berada bersama mereka, tertawa bersama dan bercanda dengan satu sama lain.

Ia pergi karena banyak hal, namun hampir tak ada yang melibatkan teman-temannya yang berjuang bersamanya, yang bernyanyi dan menari bersamanya dengan gembira. Orang tua yang selalu ingin mengubahnya dan memaksanya menjadi sempurna, segala penghinaan dan penyiksaan yang terjadi di sekolahnya, pandangan benci yang diberikan oleh orang-orang meski ia tak melakukan apa pun. Secara perlahan, rasa benci dan kebohongan-kebohongan yang disebarkan oleh orang-orang menjadi rasa dominan yang diterimanya dibandingkan rasa sayang. Satu-satunya alasannya yang melibatkan kawan-kawannya adalah bahwa ia merasa tak pantas memiliki mereka, menerima kasih sayang mereka.

Ada banyak orang mengatakan hal-hal buruk mengenai dirinya. Memanipulasi fakta-fakta tentang dirinya. Bahwa ia pecandu narkoba, bahwa ibunya adalah pelacur khas Asia. Ia tak tahu mengapa fakta-fakta palsu seperti itu dapat menyebar, tak ada yang memperbaikinya. Rumor-rumor tersebut. Kau tahu satu hal yang menyedihkan, bahwa rumor tak akan pernah hilang karena orang-orang lebih menyenangi rumor dibandingkan fakta. Rumor akan melukaimu sampai kapan pun.

Ia melihat seorang lelaki berparas Asia terduduk di samping sebuah nisan sambil berusaha menahan air matanya. Nisan yang bertuliskan namanya—Tina Cohen-Chang. Anak lelaki itu ada di sana, seseorang yang senantiasa berusaha menjadi seorang pahlawan baginya. Seseorang yang sangat disayanginya sampai rasanya sungguh tak menyenangkan saat mengingat bahwa suatu hari nanti anak lelaki itu akan menemukan seorang gadis yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dirinya.

"Mengapa ia melakukannya? Aku kira ia bahagia! Apa aku kurang perhatian baginya? Aku tak memperhatikan ada yang salah dengannya, tidak pernah."

Rasanya menyakitkan mendengar kekasihnya berucap seperti itu. Apa yang diberikan Mike Chang baginya lebih dari sekedar cukup. Sungguh.

"Rasanya kita semuanya merasakan hal yang sama," ucap seorang anak lelaki lain yang terduduk di atas sebuah kursi roda, tangannya menepuk bahu Mike, kacamatanya berposisi tak jelas dan nampaknya anak lelaki itu tak terlalu peduli pada keadaan tersebut, "Kita semua tak menyadari ada yang salah, kalau kita tahu bahwa ia terluka, ia masih aka nada di sini bersama kita."

Artie Abrams, mantan kekasihnya yang kini ia sayangi sebagai seorang sahabat. Ia sedikit bertanya-tanya, apakah perasaan Artie lebih terluka dibandingkan saat ia memalsukan gagapnya. Ah, pasti saat ini ia merasa amat marah padanya karena melakukan hal semacam ini, meninggalkan mereka secara egois. Rasanya sungguh menyedihkan, melihat mereka begitu sedih akan kepergiannya karena ia tak merasa ia pantas membuat mereka sedih. Sama sekali tak pantas. Ia tak berguna bagi mereka, ia tak pantas disayangi.

"Ia tak pernah memberitahu kita, kenapa?" sebuah suara lain, kini suara seorang gadis. Ah, Mercedes Jones, sahabat pertamanya semenjak menginjakan kaki di SMA McKinley. Mercedes adalah teman yang baik, sangat baik. Ia setia dan pengertian dan juga merupakan seorang pendengar yang baik, bukan seorang diva egois. Sayang ia hanya bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan, ia bukan seorang pembaca pikiran.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dialaminya, ia adalah seorang aktris yang hebat, ia dapat menyembunyikan segalanya. Penyiksaan terhadapnya tak hanya sekedar disiram oleh Slushee dan hal-hal lain yang juga dialami oleh rekan setimnya. Ia selalu berharap bahwa semua orang akan menerimanya apa adanya, namun harapan tersebut hanyalah harapan kosong yang percuma. Benar-benar percuma. Sebuah hal yang tak akan pernah terwujud sekali pun.

"Ia bahkan tak menulis surat untuk kita."

Ya, ia bahkan tak menulis surat untuk mereka, untuk menjelaskan segala yang terjadi. Ia tak mau membuat mereka terhantui, dan kini mereka justru terhantui lebih parah. Mereka terus memandang nisannya, dan ia terus memandang mereka. Teori _Survival of the Fittest_ milik Darwin memang benar apa adanya. Hanya yang kuat yang bertahan. Ia? Ia bukan gadis yang kuat. Ia adalah gadis yang lemah. Hal tersebut sudah terbukti sekarang.

Ah, setidaknya ia tahu ada orang-orang yang bergembira karena kematiannya.

Hei orang-orang yang setiap saat menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke neraka, ia mengabulkan keinginan kalian sekarang, apakah kalian puas? Orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak pantas berada di muka bumi, kini ia sudah berada di alam lain, apakah kalian sedang mengadakan pesta kemenangan sekarang? Untuk orang-orang yang pernah menjadi temannya dan kemudian meninggalkannya karena takut kehilangan popularitas. Kepada orang-orang yang senantiasa mengatakan bahwa ia amat buruk rupa, tak berbakat, tak berguna.

Terima kasih, terima kasih karena secara tak langsung mengirimnya ke alam yang lebih baik.

**.The End.**


End file.
